


Bloody Mabel [Podfic]

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Legend, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloody Mary - Freeform, Canon levels of Pacifica's parents being terrible and abusive, Curses, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Mirrors, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: When Pacifica decides to prove that Bloody Mabel is just an urban legend, she summons a creature she couldn’t have imagined: Mabel Pines.





	Bloody Mabel [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloody Mabel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548296) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 

  


**MP3 [2.4 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Not%20My%20Podfic/Bloody%20Mabel.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
rel="nofollow">Download (right-click/save as)


End file.
